Bio6 突袭
"Bio6 突袭" is the seventh track of The Broken Cyborg. The title translates to "the assault." Performers Paul Shapera as "Basheq Latef" Psyche Chimere as "Han-Mi" Lyrics RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go, the loathsome sideshow Is coming down up on the town Blaster in your hand, it's a bedlam jam We'll be kicking it up all around Fire in the hole, it's a breezy stroll We'll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs come and do a job And send you on your way LATEF: We’re the party you should pray you never find yourself at When we show up, even Lucifer pisses his pants We eat havoc for breakfast, and mayhem for lunch We Wash down our dinner with a bucket of blood When you hear that we’re bringing our sweet party to town Say a prayer for your knickers 'cause they're gonna be brown Bringing people to their maker you could say is our gift We’ve met great Cthulhu and we made them our bitch RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go, the loathsome sideshow Is coming down up on the town Blaster in your hand, it's a bedlam jam We'll be kicking it up all around Fire in the hole, it's a breezy stroll We'll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs come and do a job And send you on your way HAN-MI: (spoken) They descended one night in force, the Blood Red Dogs sweeping in with bullets and bombs. Jane watched as her mother, Rebecca, was shot, mowed down along with everyone else sitting in her circle. Her mother, the Little Meme, was small and thus escaped damage. The Meme’s wife was badly injured but still alive, so she begged Xander to take the girl and run, MEME: (spoken) Please keep my daughter safe... HAN-MI: (spoken) while she stayed and desperately tried to keep Rebecca alive. LATEF: Your orders say, Dogs, take this whole park down Everyone you find in here, you take them all out They’ve cooked up a plague and our city is doomed Unless someone steps up and that someone is you There's a kid named Xander who invented this plague We’re gonna need to confirm he’s taken two to the head And all these other scum, let's show them the love The sweet, sweet kiss of our sweet, sweet guns RED CHORUS: Lock and load, let it go, the loathsome sideshow Is coming down up on the town Blaster in your hand, it's a bedlam jam We'll be kicking it up all around Fire in the hole, it's a breezy stroll We'll have tea in hell today When the Blood Red Dogs come and do a job and send you on your way HAN-MI: (spoken) Xander and Jane took off, running through the war zone that used to be their home. Unfortunately, they were spotted by a soldier. The girl’s obvious cyborg enhancements marked her as a target and the soldier sent a hail bullets into the little cyborg, shattering her legs and left arm. The girl lay gasping on the ground when Xander picked her up, tucked her under their arm and ran desperately to the outskirts of the burning shanty town.